1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that is surface mountable onto a substrate for transmitting power between the substrate and a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,948 discloses a right-angle board mounting connector including an insulative housing, a number of conductive contacts and a pair of board-locks attached to the housing. The housing includes a front surface adapted for mating with a complementary connector, a rear surface distanced from the front surface and a bottom surface confronting a substrate when the connector lies on the substrate. The housing defines a plurality of passageways in the front surface and extending to the rear surface. The contacts are right-angle type and each has a mating portion at one end thereof received in corresponding ones of the passageways and a tail portion at another end thereof extending beyond the bottom surface of the housing. The tail portions insert into corresponding through-holes in the substrate and then solders are applied thereto to secure the tail portions in the through-holes. The board-locks each have arms extending downward beyond the bottom surface of the housing so that the arms may be engageably inserted into corresponding through-holes in the substrate to locate the connector in desired position.
One of the disadvantages of the above connector is that the substrate has to define through-holes for the contact tail portions of the above connector, which adds difficulties of the arrangement of conductive traces in the substrate because the conductive traces can not be placed through the through-holes. So, it is desirable to design a connector having conductive contact tails that are mountable on a surface of a substrate for transmitting power therethrough.